Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Devil.Wings.135
Summary: The countries get together for a sleep over at Germany's house after Prussia invited them. They play truth or dare and lots of stuff happens, like sexy dances, costumes, fights, yaoi, a fangirl Romano and a pissed off Prussia. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One day, Germany was having a quiet time cleaning when there was a knock at the door. Germany answered the door and there was standing three countries.

"HI DOITSU~!" Italy yelled waving his arms in the air.

"I-Italy, Romano, err...er...?"

"Canada"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"We came for a sleep over~" Italy said dancing.

"B-but, I never said anything ab-"

"Don't worry bruder, I invited them" Prussia said coming out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" Germany yelled.

"YAY~" Everyone yelled as they ran into the house. Except for Romano, who gave Germany an evil look as he walked past.

"What the hell Prussia!" Germany whispered/shouted.

"What?" Prussia shrugged as he walk into the living room. Germany facepalmed and walked into the living room aswell.

"What shall we do then?" Prussia asked.

"Let's play truth or dare" Canada suggested quietly. But was totally ignored.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Italy shouted.

"Th-that's what I just said." Canada said quietly, again.

"Who said that? Anyway, who wants to start?" Italy asked.

"I'll go first seeing as I invited you here" Prussia smiled. "Bruder~ truth or dare?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't want to play"

"Aww~ come on Germany" Italy made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Germany sighed. "Truth"

"Dare it is"

"HEY, I didn't say dare"

"I dare you to kiss Italy" Prussia evil smiled.

"WHAT!" Both Germany and Romano shouted. Romano grabbed Italy.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM POTATO BASTARD!" Romano shouted.

"F-fratello" Italy started to push away. "B-be nice fratello"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"F-fratello! Let go!" Italy broke free.

Romano was speechless. "fine" he sighed. Romano got up and walked over to Germany. "Germany"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to il mi fratello" Romano held out a condom.

"NO WAY~" Prussia started to laugh loudly.

"Er, what!" Germany asked.

"Feli, promise to be safe" Romano told his brother. Prussia, staring at his.

"V-ve? Um. Okay." Italy blinked.

"il mi fratello is growing up" Romano sniffed.

"What'd I do?" Italy asked himself.

"HE GOT THE RIGHT SIZE ASWELL!" Prussia started to laugh again.

"Play safe and have fun" Romano said in happy Italy mode.

"Kay~" Italy happily said. Germany just facepalmed. "Ve~ Doitsu, what is that thing fratello gave to you?" Italy asked whilst poking the condom innocently.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Prussia started to roll on the floor whilst laughing.

"Eh, nothing...d-don't touch it" Germany said. (putting the condom in his back pocket).

"O-okay" Italy smiled at Germany. Suddenly, they were being pushed into a small room by Romano. "Where are we going? We didn't finish the game."

"ROMANO!" Germany yelled.

"Trust me il mi fratello, it's a /much/ better game" Romano said while locking the door. Prussia stared blankly at the door.

"No. Fucking. Way!" He started to laugh again.

"Damn it Romano, let us out" Germany yelled.

"Ve? f-fratello, l-let us out" Italy started to scratch the door like a cat.

"It's for your own good" Romano yelled. "or mine" He said to himself before peering through a crack in the door.

"Let us out!" Germany shouted.

"There's only one way out Doitsu" Romano informed Germany.

"DESTROY HIM~! hahaha" Prussia yelled.

"In what way? Dohoho~" Romano said to Prussia.

"D-Doitsu, please don't hurt me" Italy begged.

"I won't Italy, I promise."

"Do the opposite~ Give him pleasure~" Romano pervy smiled.

"BY DESTROYING HIM!" Prussia yelled.

"I won't..." Germany called.

"I don't like it in here" Italy clung to Germany. "I wanna get back to the game"

"Italy is begging for it" Romano whispered to Prussia.

"Totally" Prussia whispered back.

"C'MON DOITSU~ YOU KNOW YOU WANNA~" Romano called to Germany.

"I..I'll kiss him...is that good enough?" Germany asked the pervy elder brothers.

Prussia gasped "I wanna see"

"HE BETTER BEG FOR MORE" Romano said rather fangirl-like.

"POUND DAT ASS!" Prussia shouted. Romano and Prussia started to laugh evily.

"I-Italy? Is that ok, if I...I kissed...you?" Germany asked nervously.

"Ve?" Italy nodded.

"O-ok" Germany leaned forward. While Prussia looked through the keyhole. "I-I'm not sure how t-to do this..."

"V...ve?" Italy blushed.

"SHOVE YOUR TONGUE IN HIS MOUTH!" Prussia giggled. Germany hit the door.

"KESESESE~" Prussia laughed. Germany leaned down and kissed Italy. Italy hesitated and kissed back. They both blushed.

Prussia then threw his head back due to a nosebleed. Germany then pulled away blushing.

"Dude~" Prussia said dazed.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys.

If it wasn't obvious, I am no longer writing for this story.

I'm only keeping it up because it's from a Roleplay from years ago and I'm keeping it because of memories and some people seemed to have liked it.

I do, however, have another account where 98% of my stories are Hetalia, so I'm still in the fandom and love it.

The account name is **VitalRegionsSeizer**.

Hopefully my writing is MUCH better there.

So yeah. Sorry if you were hoping for another chapter. I didn't want to leave any followers (if there are any...) hanging. I thought it was best to tell you.

So go check out my other account if you want more Hetalia fanfics (I have a lot of silly ones on there).

Love ya

xoxo


End file.
